


Sanson and Guydelot finally follow their hearts

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No plot just fluff, Romantic Fluff, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: What is Sanson and Guydelot fate in lvl 100 of ffxiv?
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Kudos: 6





	Sanson and Guydelot finally follow their hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.

They had been married for one month only and still walked in a mix or arguing and honeymoon phase.

It made Jehantel happy to see them like this. He waited for their visits with happiness in his eyes and less weight in his heart.

Everyday Guydelot would take breakfast to Sanson in bed since Guydelot managed to wake up in an excellent mood while Sanson woke up horribly, definitely not a morning person. Overwhelming himself with work probably didn’t help, Guydelot literally drag him to sleep from his desk a few days 

They were happy and it was all that mattered. They still went to battles, suffered worries about each other’s lives but survived and went into one another arms again.

It was bliss to be loved by the one you loved the most. Sanson notes were full of mentions of Guydelot skills and Guydelot’s songs were practically love songs to his husband which everyone pretended not to notice except the Warrior of Light and Mogta who teased them both.

After so long they finally took the courage to follow their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like it.


End file.
